Randy
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Randy may be picked on by his classmates and mother, but he has the special power to make things move with his mind. Then a miracle happens and Randy if offered an chance to be normal, to go to prom with the prettiest monster in the senior class. For Randy it will be a night to remember, to the others it will be a nightmare, Inspired by Carrie. Rated T
1. Shedding

** A/N: In honor of 'Monsters University' coming out really soon, I will post a story about everyone's favorite reptile monster, Randal "Randy" Boggs. If you haven't read Stephen King's 'Carrie' or seen the film adaptation of it, this won't make any sense to you, if you have read the book or seen the movie, than you know what to expect from this. This is basically Randall in Carrie's position. Enjoy!**

-On the night of May 18th, 2001, the city of Monstropolis became nothing but a shadow of it's former self. Half destroyed and fully destroyed buildings and also there were destroyed vehicles and homes, but the place that was burnt to the ground completely was Monstropolis High School. It was prom night at the time, and the cause of the city's destruction was a monster by the name of Randall Boggs. If you were to wonder why this particular monster caused so much destruction in one night, you are about to see. For you (The Reader) to get why he did this, we will take you back to before any of this happened, one week before the prom.

Randy Boggs tried his best to dodge all the red balls that were being tossed at him, but he ended up getting hit by all of them at once. He then layed on the ground with his glasses bent out of shape. He fixed his glasses as soon as he got up off the ground and the Gym teacher blew the whistle.

"Alright everybody! Hit the showers!" Mr. Knight told everyone. Randy just walked into the locker room and got in the shower and washed himself. Randy's life wasn't enjoyable at all, his mother was a religious fanatic and saw the whole world as nothing but a sin through her eyes, and she was always trying to convert people her her ideas, and threatening them with prophecies of eternal damnation. The other monsters at school picked on him too, no matter where Randy went, it was nonstop torture to his soul. Randy then rubbed some soap on his lizard stomach only for some skin to come off. Randy was freaking out now, he tried scrubbing some more but more and more skin fell off and he started to cower in fear.

"Hey, look everyone! Lizard boy's shedding!" shouted Sully, Randy's primary tormentor and captain of the football team. Randy then shrieked in embarrassment and covered himself with a towel. Everyone was throwing bars of soap, spitballs, and toilet paper rolls at him. Randy slipped and fell back wards that he was cornered up against the corner of the shower. Sully and all his friends were also filming them tormenting randy on their cell phones. They all chanted at Randy's humiliation and suffering.

"Shedding! Shedding! Shedding! Shedding! Shedding!" Randy started to show tears of fear and humiliation. Mr. Knight then walked by and then saw what was happening.

"Knock it off!" he shouted. Knight then looked to Sully's best pal Mike Wazowski and spoke.

"What's going on!?" he demanded an answer.

"Lizard boy's just shedding, that's all" Mike responded with a few silent giggles in between with a small smile. Knight then took a towel and covered Randy's shoulders with it. Randy was struggling in Mr. Knight's embrace of comfort and tried to get out of it.

"Randy, calm down, please!" he told Randy to calm down. But then out of nowhere, a light from the ceiling just exploded and sparks fell onto the wet shower floor. The other students then ran away in terror after what they saw. Randy then looked up at Mr. Knight sobbing.

"Am I dying?" Randy asked. Knight had a look of shock on his face as he wondered why Randy never knew about a monster shedding their skin or fur before. Why he never heard of it was because of his mother's psychotic religious beliefs and she always kept him from the outside world, as well as doing very little as nothing to support her son. Mr. Knight helped Randy dry off and he took him to the principal's office. Randy waited outside while Mr. Knight and the principal Ms. Hardscrabble.

"Isn't he a little, uh" Ms. Hardscrabble asked a bit confused.

"What? Old for his first? Yeah I know. Most monsters have theirs at thirteen years old, I had my first shedding when I was ten" Mr. Knight said.

"Ten?" Hardscrabble asked shocked.

"Forgive me, but that's not the point. The point is that about fifteen minutes ago, Randy started shedding his skin and he thought his skin was falling off and that he was gonna die" Mr. Knight said. Hardscrabble chewed on the tip of her pen for a bit and spoke.

"I would expect this day and age for a monster like him to know... well, something" she said.

"Look at who his mother is" Knight stated.

"Mr. Knight, it's not our job to interfere with people's beliefs" Ms. Hardscrabble scolded calmly.

"What are we gonna do about the other boys?" Knight asked the principal before him.

"Well they will have to be disciplined. And I think that uh..." Hardscrabble tried to say Randy's name but couldn't because she barely knew his name.

"Randy?" Knight corrected.

"Randy should be sent home for the rest of the day" Hardscrabble finished her sentence. She then clicked a button on her phone and spoke into the speaker.

"Send in Randy Foggs" the principal said, mispronouncing his last name.

"It's Randy BOGGS" Knight corrected her. Randy stood by the door with his books in his arms.

"Come on in, Sandy" the principal said, mispronouncing this time his first name. And she really didn't seem to care that much. Randy sat down in front of Ms. Hardscrabble's desk.

"We felt like you should take the rest of the day off and take care of yourself, Sandy" the principal said.

"It's Randy" Randy corrected her. She signed a yellow slip of paper and handed it to the purple reptile monster. He took the paper politely.

"Do you need a ride home? We could call you a cab if you'd like" Ms. Hardscrabble offered. Mr. Knight cut in.

"I'm sure he'll be fine to walk, the fresh air will do him some good" he then turned to Randy.

"Randy, I'm excusing you from Gym for a week, just take study hall instead, okay?" Randy nodded and looked down at his lap.

"We're very sorry about this happening to you, Sandy" Hardscrabble said, for the third time mispronouncing Randy's name.

"It's RANDY!" Randy hissed loudly, and the desk that stood between Hardscrabble and himself moved five feet to the other side of the room. Knight and Hardscrabble gasped, Randy on the other hand just left the room and went over to his locker. On Randy's locker were letters in red paint that read 'Lizard Boy'. Randy groaned and opened his locker, lots of trash fell out of his locker. The other monsters that were surrounding him laughed at what happened, everyone except Mike Wazowski, who looked at him with a drooping eyelid and sighed. Randy walked away as soon as he slammed his locker door.

When Randy was outside the school and walking his way home, a younger monster, who was a yellow fur ball with three eyes riding a bike rode his bike past Randy.

"Randy reeks! Randy reeks!" he jeered at Randy. Then, something pushed that young monster off his bike and he flew backwards into a neighbor's tree in their yard. Randy ran away when he saw what had happened.

** A/N: This is my first Monster's Inc/University story, so please be nice and no flames. All the Randall fans are gonna love this, I know it. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Abuse

** A/N: Let me start off my saying that I am so sorry for nut updating this sooner, I was too wrapped up in working on my Kung fu Panda alien story, and I had my prom to attend. Never mind all that, it's time for 'Randy' to get an update! Also, I noticed someone draw a picture on 'Deviantart' based off my story! Now, enjoy!**

Randy kept on walking and walking until he reached the front steps of his house. The house was a normal suburban two story house, the outside was painted navy blue, and the roof had black shingles. Randy then sighed and fixed his glasses before going in. Inside, his mother was sewing something at the sewing machine, other than being the religious fanatic she was, she worked as a seamstress at a dress shop. When Randy closed the door, his mother looked behind her and looked at her son with a cold, wide eyed glare. Mrs. Boggs looked just like her son, only her scales were a darker purple and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"You're a man now" she said. Randy's arms were less stiffened now and he let his arms drop.

"Why didn't you tell me, mother?" Randy asked. Mrs. Boggs came up to her son and slapped him across the face with her bible. Randy collapsed to the ground and held a hand up to where his mother struck him.

"It's obvious that you're being punished for your sins, Randall" Mrs. Boggs said with a glare so cold it would freeze water.

"I didn't sin, mother" Randy said in his defense. Mrs. Boggs smacked her son with her bible again.

"I was so scared, and the other boys were all laughing at me and throwing things at me" Randy said, now with tears leaking from his eyes. Mrs. Boggs then got on her knees and put her hands together.

"Help this little boy see the sin of his days and ways, show him that if he had remained innocent, the curse of skin loss would never have come upon him. Randy rolled his eyes at what his mother was praying about.

"Mother, that's not even in the bible, it doesn't say anything like that anywhere" Randy said calmly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Mrs. Boggs stopped praying and went over to a door underneath the stairway that lead upstairs.

"Go to your closet and pray" Mrs. Boggs whispered to her son as she pointed her claw at the door.

"No" Randy said, shaking his head. His mother then grabbed him.

"Pray!" Mrs. Boggs said loudly as she grabbed her son's shoulders and threw him into the closet and locked the door behind him.

"You pray, little boy! You pray for forgiveness!" she shouted at the door. Randy banged on the door with his fists and begged and begged to be let go. His mother then went over to the fabric on the table next to the sewing machine and began cutting the fabric into different shapes. Mrs. Boggs sang as she was cutting and heard her son's muffled begging from behind the door.

"Brightly beams our father's mercy

From his lighthouse evermore,

But to us he gives the keeping

Of the lights along the shore..."

"Mother, let me out!" Randy cried out behind the closet door. Mrs. Boggs ignored her son and kept on singing and cutting.

About two more hours later, Randy noticed the lock came off the door.

"Go to bed, Randy" Mrs. Boggs said. Randy then kissed his mother on the cheek and left for his room. Randy buried himself in his blankets once he was in bed, it was extremely uncomfortable for his head, for his mother didn't allow him to use a pillow when he slept. Randy looked at the window and recalled what happened with the light in the locker room the desk in Ms. Hardscrabble's office, and that little brat monster who for some reason fell off his bike, Randy would look into it during study hall tomorrow, but Randy for now just fell asleep.

**A/N: Finally, the highly anticipated chapter 2! and do you all see how his mother treats him like crap? Well, this woman is just like Carrie's mom in a monster's body. Now, I know I did a 'Carrie' story already with 'How to train your Dragon', but I keep noticing everyone's favorite movie characters having common grounds with the telekinetic teenaged girl in one of Stephen King's most classic works. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
